red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mars
Mars is the fourth innermost planet within the Solar System. It has 1/3 the gravity of Earth. Nero au Augustus is the ArchGovernor, the billions of lowReds of Mars widely believe that they are working to help terraform the Martian surface, often completely unaware that this had been completed for over 700 hundred years, with about a million Golds living on the surface. Composition Its red colour was gained from iron oxide, however, after the surface had been terraformed, it appears as white and green instead, with an atmosphere and clouds. Climate Due to the extensive terraforming, much of Mars has a temperate climate, except for the poles, which has harsh icy and stormy weather to raise the Obsidians. Due to the sparse plains, dust devils would occur and destroy topsoil and croplands. Ecology There were no native flora and fauna on Mars until it was terraformed. Even after the terraforming, there are not a lot of vegetation, however, there were many lakes that formed in the craters of Mars, and the entire Borealis basin of the northen hemisphere is filled with freshwater. * Haemanthus flower, “blood lily” * Pitvipers * Spiderworms * Various unspecified marine species Culture There are one thousand cities on the surface of Mars, each at the center of a hundred subterranean mining colonies. Economy Mars' two biggest exports are Helium-3 and Obsidian slave knights. Martian Obsidian are considered to be the highest caliber warriors in the Society, and Mars' Helium mines make it the energy capital of the solar system. Because of these exports, Mars serves as a major trading hub between the Rim and the Core, with the Julii-Agos trade troutes linking Mars to the Rim. Locations * Cimmeria '''- One of the major continents of Mars. ** '''Olympia *** Loch Esmeralda *** Olympus Mons **** Eagle Rest **** Château le Breu ** Erebian Mountains ** Nike ** Phoenicia ** Lagalos Mines * Apollonia '''- One of the major continents of Mars ** '''Valles Marineris *** Agea **** Citadel of Mars ***** Field of Mars **** Tryst Club **** Temptation Club **** Agea Martial Club *** The Institute of Mars ''' **** North Woods **** South Sea **** Olympus **** West Mountains **** Argos River **** Highlands **** Postern Hills **** Greatwoods **** Various Castles of Houses * '''Arabia Terra - '''A northern continent on Mars. ** Ismenia * '''Sirenia - One of the continents on Mars. Controlled by Society Remnant Golds in Iron Gold * Southern Taiga ** Yorkton *** Ishtar **** Ishtar Stables *** Bazaar ** Lykos Mines *** The Common *** The Pot *** The Webbery * Martian Antarctic ** Asgard *** The Shadowmouth Temple *** The Way of the Stains ** The Bleaking Moor ** The Blood Coast ** The Blooded Braves ** The Blooded Tents ** The Dragon's Spine ** The North Coast ** The Rattling Caves ** The Shattered Spine ** The Valkyrie Spires ** The White Coast ** The Witch Pass * Thessalonica ** Thermic Command Center ** Thermic Sea * New Thebes ** The Hall of Blades * Aventine Peninsula ** Cyprion * Alcidalia Provence ** Kato * Attica * Hippolyte - The Jade City * Elysium '- Ancestral home of House Arcos. * '''Zephyria '- Ancestral home of Kavax. * '''Tinos * Corinth * Caragmore * Varos * Fallen City * Golan Basin * Gorgon Sea * Pyrrus River * Mystos River Valley * Borealis Basin * Amazonian Sea Moons Phobos Deimos Military The Armada of Mars consists of the Sixth Fleet and smaller Fifth Fleet of the Society. Houses * House Arcos (Red Rising) * House Aquillus * House Augustus * House Barca * House Bellona * House Caan * House Cylus * House Fabii * House Faran * House Julii * House Sarna * House Savag * House Tanus * House Telemanus * House Trachus * House Valii-Rath * House Vardan Trivia * A day on Mars is nearly the same as on Earth, at 24 hours and 37 minutes based on Earth's time scale. * There was a reference to Osgiliath made as Darrow visits the Bazaar. es:Marte Category:Planets Category:Solar System